How They Met
by Donny304
Summary: This is how Vinny and Lorraine meet. Vinny messes up and says something stupid and has to get Lorraine to forgive him. Lorraine meets Vinny's Aunt Marie and his other Barone relatives. Please Read and Review. Short Fan Fic.
1. Blind Date

This is the fan fic about how Vinny and Lorraine met. I wasn't going to write it but, then I said "What the hell. I might as well." It's September of 2005 a few days after Lorraine gets back to NYC after her vacation to Lake Winnetka. Vinny is 24 and Lorraine is 18. My eleventh Vinny and Lorraine installment.

I don't own any of the Bakers or Barones in this fan fic. I only own my created characters.

Chapter 1: Blind Date

Lorraine has just gotten off form work and is going to a club in the city with some of her co-workers. One of her co-workers is Vinny's cousin Tim. Tim called Vinny and told him to meet him at the club. Vinny arrives at the club with Joey and Tony. ( Vinny's friends and his body guards. Joey is 6'8" and has short black hair. Tony is 6'1" and has medium black hair.) They go over to Vinny's cousin.

"Hi guys." Tim greeted them.

"Tim, this better not be like the last blind date you set me up with." Vinny told him.

"You didn't like my friend that I set you up with last time?" Tim asked.

"You set me up with a guy. Tim I know you're gay but, I'm not." Vinny replied.

"What about you two?" Tim then asked Joey and Tony.

"Who us? We're straight." Joey replied.

"I was also then I went to college and met Jacob." Tim then told them.

"How did a chick magnet like you turn gay?" Vinny then asked.

"It just happened." Tim answered.

Tim takes Vinny to the table where Lorraine is suppose to be but, she's late.

"Where the fuck is this blind date?" Vinny asked.

"Her name is Lorraine and she's running alittle late." Tim replied.

"At least you set me up with a girl this time. How old is she?" Vinny then questioned.

"She's eighteen and from Chicago." Tim told him.

"No way. I'm not dating a girl who's eighteen and from Chicago. She's probably immature and a Bears fan, I hate the Bears." Vinny stated.

"Relax. She's really cute. And no offense but, who are you to say that someone is immature?" Tim then said.

" None taken and no offense to you Tim but, you probably think that guy over there is cute." Vinny told him.

"None taken and he is really cute but, I'm still dating Jacob." Tim replied.

Vinny looks at his watch.

"She's a thirty minutes late." Vinny stated.

"She'll be here." Tim told him.

"What kind of a name is Lorraine anyway? Who would name their daughter Lorraine?" Vinny asked.

"My Mom and Dad." Lorraine replied standing right behind them.

"What's up girl?" Tim asked her as she sat down.

"Nothing much Tim. And you must be Vinny." Lorraine said to Vinny.

"The one and only. Vincenzo Giuseppe DiMiranda Jr." Vinny said introducing himself to her.

"He likes saying his name all Italian like that. His real name is Vincent Joseph DiMiranda Jr." Tim told Lorraine.

"Tim, don't you have some guy to hit on?" Vinny asked trying to get rid of him.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave." Tim said as he left the table.

"That was rude." Lorraine said.

"What was rude?" Vinny then inquired.

"Tim's your cousin and you treat him like that." Lorraine then told him.

"He knows I'm only messing with him." Vinny responded.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Lorraine then asked.

"I own DiMiranda Sporting Goods." Vinny replied.

"Never heard of it." Lorraine told him.

Vinny looks at her.

"Are you kidding me? You never heard of DiMiranda Sporting Goods?" Vinny then questioned.

"Nope." Lorraine then told him.

"Figures Tim picks a very beautiful girl but, she doesn't know a damn thing about my store." Vinny said.

"Thank you." Lorraine said.

"For what?" Vinny then asked.

"Saying that I'm beautiful." Lorraine then told him.

"Well, you are." Vinny stated.

Jungle Love comes on over the loud speakers.

Vinny gets up to ask Lorraine to dance but, slips on the floor. Lorraine starts to giggles, then laughs at him.

"I just came back from a bad trip would you like to dance with me?" Vinny asked as he got up and brushed himself off.

"That was a bad fall." Lorraine replied.

"Please, dance with me?" Vinny asked giving her a sad face.

"All right but, only because I feel bad for you not because I like you." Lorraine told him.

"I wouldn't think that for a minute." Vinny said.

They start to dance. They have a good time. Tim gives Joey and Tony a ride back to Vinny's house where they're staying until they find a place of their own.

"You have how many brothers and sisters?" Vinny asked.

"I have eleven brothers and sisters." Lorraine told him.

"That's a pretty big family. I only have two brothers." Vinny stated.

"Where do your parents live?" Lorraine then questioned.

"My Dad died three years ago and my Mom died when I was seven." Vinny answered.

"I'm so sorry." Lorraine said.

"Me too." Vinny then said.

"Lets change the subject. My brother Jake is into skateboarding." Lorraine then said.

"I hate skateboarding. It's so stupid." Vinny told her.

"What about rock climbing?" Lorraine then asked.

"That's even more stupid then skateboarding." Vinny then told her.

"How about lacrosse?" Lorraine then asked.

"I'm not into that sport." Vinny replied.

"You're a business owner so, I guess you were good in math." Lorraine then said.

"That was my worse subject." Vinny then said.

"Were you in the school band? Lorraine then inquired.

"Hell no. I hated those band geeks." Vinny told her with a laugh.

"Do you like animals?" Lorraine then asked him.

"I like dogs but, other then that I like eating animals." Vinny told her.

"Do you like football?" Lorraine asked with a sigh.

"Now, we're getting somewhere that's my favorite sport. I played football in college." Vinny answered.

"What college did you go to?" Lorraine then questioned.

"I went to the best college in the world, The University of Michigan." Vinny replied.

They continue to talk.

"I love Miami Beach. Where's your favorite spot to vacation?" Vinny then asked.

"Lake Winnetka." Lorraine told him.

"Where the fuck is that?" Vinny then asked.

"In Wisconsin." Lorraine told him.

"Oh, it's in the country." Vinny replied.

"Is there something wrong with the country?" Lorraine then asked.

"It's just that I prefer the city. I'm a city slicker." Vinny told her.

"Have you ever been to the country?" Lorraine then asked.

"I was in Midland once, that place sucked. That was the worst place I ever went to." Vinny told her.

"In Illinois?" Lorraine then asked.

"You know where that place is?" Vinny then asked.

"I was born there." Lorraine told him.

"So, then you see my point?" Vinny then asked.

"No, I don't." Lorraine told him as she got up and left.

"What'd I say?" Vinny asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

Vinny goes back to his house. He calls Lorraine's cell and she doesn't answer it.


	2. Please Forgive Me

Chapter 2: Please Forgive Me

It's been three days since Vinny made that comment. Lorraine still hasn't called him back. He goes to her work and tries to talk to her there.

"Thanks for getting me in Tim." Vinny said.

"Anytime Vinny." Tim replied.

"I don't know what to say to her." Vinny then told him.

"Tell her that you're sorry and if she doesn't forgive you tell her you're sorry until she does. And above all don't be yourself." Tim explained.

Vinny goes to Lorraines desk.

"Hey Lorraine I had a great time the other night." Vinny said to her.

"Go away I'm working." Lorraine told him.

"I'm sorry for saying that Midland sucked." Vinny apologized.

"I know. I heard it thirty seven times on my voice mail and my answering machine." Lorraine replied.

"Don't give me an attitude. If anyone should have an attitude it's me." Vinny told her.

"Get lost before I call security." Lorraine warned.

"Fine but, I'll be back." Vinny told her in the Terminator voice.

Lorraine laughs alittle and goes back to work. When Lorraine gets off work Vinny is waiting for her in his cherry red 1986 Nissan 300 Z.

"How did you know what time I got off?" Lorraine questioned.

"My cousin Tim." Vinny replied.

Lorraine scoffs and walks away. Vinny gets out of his car and follows her.

"Are you following me?" Lorraine inquired.

"Yes." Vinny replied.

"Stop before I call the police." Lorraine told him.

"One of my other cousins is a Lieutenant for the NYPD." Vinny told her with a smirk on his face.

Vinny follows Lorraine to her car. Lorraine turns around and noone is there. Lorraine then turns to her car and opens her door. Vinny gets in the passenger side.

"What are you doing?" Lorraine asked.

"Getting in your car." Vinny replied.

"Get out!" Lorraine yelled.

"Only if you promise to give me one more chance. Just one more date." Vinny said.

"Fine, whatever! Just get out of my car!" Lorraine yelled.

Vinny gets out of Lorraines car. Lorraine goes back to her apartment. Lorraine meets Vinny at a nice Italian restaurant.

"Great you're here." Vinny said as he saw her.

"Lets get this date over with." Lorraine said.

They sit at their table and Vinny is a gentlemen.

"I had you all wrong." Lorraine said to him.

"You thought I was a rich handsome jerk, right?" Vinny asked.

"No, I thought you were a rich jerk." Lorraine answered.

"I deserve that." Vinny said with a laugh.

They continue with their date and Lorraine starts to like Vinny.

"This date was.." Lorraine started to say.

"Amazing? The best date ever?" Vinny then questioned.

"Something else." Lorraine then said.

Lorraine gets a chill and Vinny gives her his jacket. He walks her to her car.

"Maybe on our next date. You'll let me pick you up at your apartment." Vinny said sarcastically.

"That would be nice." Lorraine said as she got into her car.

She goes to hand Vinny his jacket back.

"Keep it. I don't need it." Vinny told her.

Lorraine gives Vinny a kiss on the cheek and drives off.

"I should of got that jacket back." Vinny said as he walked to his car.

Vinny gets home and Lorraine calls him. She's coming over to his house tomorrow.


	3. Meeting The Barones

Chapter 3: Meeting The Barones

Vinny pays Joey and Tony three thousand dollars each in cash to leave him alone with Lorraine. When Lorraine gets there they watch a movie. Then after the movie they start to make out on the couch. Then someone walks in the front door and turns on the light.

"Holy Crap!" Vinny's Uncle Frank said as he walked in.

"What is it Frank?" Marie asked as she walked in.

"Vinny's making out with a hot little number." Frank told her.

"Vinny, who are these people?" Lorraine asked him.

"These people are people who shouldn't be here especially tonight." Vinny replied.

"But, Vinny it's Friday night. We always come over here Friday night and stay until tomorrow morning." Marie answered.

"Marie, we can go home after we eat." Frank said to her.

"It's all right. Lorraine these are my Uncle Frank and Aunt Marie." Vinny said introducing his aunt and uncle to Lorraine.

"Hello Dear." Marie said to her.

"Hi." Lorraine replied.

"Vinny this one's a keeper. I'll trade ya your hot girlfriend for the old lady." Frank said to him.

"No thanks Uncle Frank." Vinny responded.

"Vinny, where is your bathroom?" Lorraine asked him.

"Upstairs third down on the left Darling." Frank told her.

"He should know he spends most of his time in that room." Marie said to her.

Lorraine goes to use Vinny's bathroom.

"I don't like her." Marie told Vinny.

"You just met her." Vinny replied.

"I still don't like her. Vinny she's very beautiful but, she only loves you for your money." Marie told him.

"Aunt Marie, we're only going out it's not like I'm going to ask her to marry me just after three dates." Vinny told her.

"I would." Frank then told him.

"Aunt Marie, just give her a chance." Vinny pleaded with her.

Lorraine comes back downstairs.

"Marie, get that manicotti and lets eat." Frank said to her.

"That's a good idea Frank. Maybe after eating a great dinner people will come to their senses." Marie said as she went to go get the manicotti.

"Vinny, what did she mean when she said 'people will come to their senses.' ?" Lorraine asked him.

"She's old she just rambles on about nothing." Vinny lied to her.

Robert and Amy walk in.

"Hey everybody." Robert said as he walked in.

"Hi everyone." Amy greeted them.

"Vinny, more people just walked in." Lorraine said to him.

"That's my favorite cousin Robert and his wife Amy." Vinny told her.

Robert and Amy walk into the kitchen where everyone else is.

"Hi guys." Vinny said as he greeted them.

Vinny hugs Amy then shakes Roberts hand.

"This is my girlfriend Lorraine." Vinny said to them.

Robert stares at Lorraine. Amy elbows him.

"Hi I'm Robert and this is my very beautiful bride Amy." Robert said to her.

"Nice recovery." Vinny said to him.

They sit down to eat. After dinner they start to talk.

"Where's Ray and everyone else?" Vinny asked them.

"He had work." Marie told him.

"In other words he didn't want to come." Robert then said to him.

"I was wondering why it was so peaceful at dinner." Vinny replied.

"It was nice without him tonight." Robert then said.

Vinny walks Lorraine to her car.

"I'm sorry about tonight." Vinny apologized.

"It's all right. Your family is interesting." Lorraine told him.

"You mean weird, right? It's okay you can say it." Vinny said to her.

"Maybe alittle weird. Like your cousin Robert touching his food to his chin, or your Uncle Frank unzipping his pants after dinner when we sat down, or your Aunt Marie asking me all these questions." Lorraine explained.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Vinny said to her.

"I'll be waiting." Lorraine replied as she kissed him goodnight.

Vinny walks back into his house.

"She's not the one for you." Marie said to him again.

"Marie leave the kid alone, he has a hot young girlfriend." Frank told her.

"How old is Lorraine anyway?" Marie then asked Vinny.

"Eighteen." Vinny replied.

"That's my nephew." Frank said to him patting him on the back.

"She's still just a teenager. Isn't she alittle immature for you?" Marie then asked Vinny.

"Ma, Vinny is only dating her it's not like he's going to marry her." Robert said to her.

"At least not at this moment." Vinny said to them.

"You're seriously thinking about asking this girl to marry you?" Robert then asked him.

"In the future. Like a few months from now if we make it that far." Vinny said to them.

Marie just looks at him.

"Aunt Marie, she's smart, beautiful, funny and has a good sense of humor." Vinny said to her.

"You need a wife with a good sense of humor. With the way you act at times." Robert said to him.

"So, what if I act like I'm thirteen at times?" Vinny asked him.

"You're six years older then her." Marie said to him.

"I know." Vinny told her.

"How did you meet her?" Frank then asked him.

"Tim set us up on a blind date." Vinny replied.

"Your cousin Tim, the gay one?" Frank then asked him.

"Yeah." Vinny replied.

"I need to ask him to set me up on a blind date." Frank then said to them.

"She would need to be blind to go out with you." Marie said to him.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Vinny said as he went up to bed.

Robert and Amy follow him up to one of his guest rooms. (Actually Vinny has a mansion not a house. He has a master bedroom with a master bathroom. He has twenty guest rooms, ten guest bathrooms and a hug backyard.) Marie and Frank go to bed. The next day they leave. Vinny calls Lorraine and they're having dinner at Lorraine's apartment.


	4. King Of Pranks

Chapter 4: King Of Pranks

Vinny gets to Lorraines apartment for dinner and she's on the phone with someone.

"I got to go. My boyfriend's here. No, Sarah I'm not letting you talk to him. I'm not letting any of you talk to him. Tell Mom and Dad I miss them. Love you too. Bye." Lorraine said as she hung up her phone.

"Why didn't you let me talk to them?" Vinny asked her.

"Because I know my sister Sarah will ask you alot of questions." Lorraine replied.

"And I would answer everyone of them." Vinny replied.

"Sarah is known as The Boyfriend Killer." Lorraine told him.

"And how old is she?" Vinny then asked her.

"She's fourteen." Lorraine replied.

"I'm not afraid of a fourteen year old girl." Vinny said with a laugh.

"She set someone on fire. And soaked their underwear in meat." Lorraine told him.

"She's a pryo?" Vinny then asked her.

"She only set his pants on fire." Lorraine then said.

"But, she's a pyro?" Vinny asked again.

"She's not a pryomaniac." Lorraine told him.

She puts dinner on the table.

"What the fuck is that?" Vinny asked her.

"That is dinner." Lorraine replied.

Vinny takes a bite out of the food and it crunches.

"That's not suppose to crunch." Vinny said as he spat out his food into his napkin.

"Mine crunches." Lorraine then told him.

"Lorraine spaghetti isn't suppose to crunch. I'm Italian I know these things." Vinny told her.

"Stop complaining and eat it." Lorraine said to him.

"I'm not eating that. And the sauce taste like it came from a jar." Vinny then stated.

"It's Ragu." Lorraine told him.

"No self respecting Italian would eat pasta sauce from a jar. They make their own sauce." Vinny told her.

"What are you doing?" Lorraine asked him as he got up from the table.

"I'm going to make a real Italian meal for us." Vinny told her as he threw his plate away.

Vinny makes spaghetti that doesn't crunch with a nice butter and garlic marinate. He places it in front of Lorraine.

"Take a bite." Vinny said to her.

Lorraine takes a bite of it. "This is better then my Moms." Lorraine said to him.

"Is she Italian?" Vinny then asked her.

"No. Noone in my family is Italian." Lorraine told him.

"I can tell that." Vinny replied.

"How can you tell?" Lorraine then asked him.

"For starters you're too damn thin. If you were Italian you would have some kind of meat on you. Italians love to cook with garlic and olive oil." Vinny told her.

"Not all of them." Lorraine told him.

"Like who?" Vinny then asked her.

"Your cousin Tim." Lorraine answered.

"He's gay. He doesn't count." Vinny then told her.

"It doesn't matter he's still Italian." Lorraine replied with a smile on her face.

"Don't get too excited that you proved me wrong." Vinny said to her.

"Does it happen often?" Lorraine then asked him.

"It happens at least once a day." Vinny told her sarcastically.

Lorraine laughs.

"What's so funny?" Vinny then asked her.

"That sarcastic remark you made." Lorraine told him.

"You knew I was being sarcastic. Not many people can tell." Vinny replied.

"Why not?" Lorraine then asked him.

"I'm not serious at all. I love to be sarcastic. That's why people can't tell when I'm being serious or not because I'm always messing around." Vinny explained.

"In other words you like to have fun." Lorraine then said.

"I love having fun and why not when I have more then enough money a person my age could ever dream of. I also love to play pranks on people." Vinny told her.

"My sister Sarah likes to prank people also." Lorraine then stated to him.

"She's a girl. What kind of evil pranks can a little girl think of?" Vinny asked her.

"You'll see for yourself when you meet her." Lorraine told him.

"I'm shaking in my shoes." Vinny said to her sarcastically.

"You should be." Lorraine said to him.

"Listen here, I'm the King of Pranks. Noone will ever dethrone this king." Vinny told her.

"That's what they all say until someone younger comes along and dethrones them." Lorraine then told him.

"I'm not like any other king in history. I know when I'm beat and admit defeat and that day hasn't come yet." Vinny said to her.

"And that day will come when you meet my sister Sarah." Lorraine told him.

"We'll see." Vinny said to her.

They finish dinner and sit on the couch. They start to kiss and make out on the couch.


	5. Football Sunday

Chapter 5: Football Sunday

Vinny and Lorraine fall asleep on the couch together. When Vinny wakes up he looks at the clock and sees it noon. He gets up from the couch in a hurry and wakes Lorraine.

"Vinny, what's wrong?" Lorraine asked him.

"It's Sunday." Vinny explained.

"What's your point?" Lorraine then asked him.

"Sunday from September to February is NFL Sunday." Vinny responded.

Lorraine just stares at him.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Vinny said as he kissed her on the lips.

"What about tonight?" Lorraine then asked him.

"Me, Joey and Tony watch Sunday Night Football. You're welcome to join us if you want." Vinny said to her.

"That sounds fun." Lorraine then said.

"Great, I'll see you tonight around eight." Vinny said as he left her apartment.

Vinny rushes home and gets home in time for the second quarter. He walks into his mansion.

"What took you so long?" Joey asked him.

"I spent the night at Lorraines last night and the traffic was a fucking nightmare." Vinny told them.

"Did you two have a little football game of your own last night?" Tony then asked him.

"Nope." Vinny told him.

"We're your best friends you can tell us." Joey said to him.

"Nothing happened last night." Vinny told them again.

"So, you just fell asleep at her apartment and nothing happened?" Tony then asked.

"We fell asleep on the couch together and nothing happened." Vinny replied.

"That sucks." Joey said to him.

"And she's coming over tonight to watch Sunday Night Football with us." Vinny blurted out.

"Say that again only slower." Tony then told him.

"She's coming over to watch Sunday Night Football with us." Vinny said to them again.

"Are you kidding me?" Joey then asked him.

"No. She wanted us to spend time together tonight and I told her that we watch Sunday Night Football together and I asked her if she wanted to come over tonight and I didn't actually think she would say 'Yes'." Vinny explained.

"If she ruins Sunday Night Football I'll kill you Vinny." Joey told him.

"If she ruins Sunday Night Football I'll kill myself." Vinny replied.

Lorraine comes over and watches Sunday Night Football and is all right for the first few minutes then she starts to get annoying.

"What team is wearing hideous puke green jerseys?" Lorraine asked them.

"That's the Green Bay Fudge Packers and Father Time is there Quarterback." Vinny replied.

"Why did that guy just throw a yellow towel on the gound?" Lorraine then asked him.

"That's a flag. And because the Packers are cheap shoting son of bitches." Vinny then told her.

"Why do you hate that team so much?" Lorraine then asked him.

"I'm a Detroit Lions fan. The Packers are in their divison just like the Minnesota Vikings and Chicago Bears." Vinny then explained.

"My family are big Bears fan." Lorraine told him.

"Lorraine, the game is on." Vinny said to her.

"I can see that." Lorraine replied.

"So, could you please just watch the game and not talk please?" Vinny asked her.

"Are you telling me to shut up?" Lorraine then asked him.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that in a polite way." Vinny replied.

"There is no polite way to tell someone to shut up." Lorraine told him.

"I didn't say those two words." Vinny argued.

"But, you implied those two words." Lorraine then told him.

"Lorraine, I didn't tell you to shut up." Vinny told her again.

"Yes, you did." Lorraine then told him.

"No, I didn't." Vinny then told her.

"Vinny, you did." Lorraine said to him.

Joey and Tony get up and and leave to watch the game in peace at a sports bar.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Lorraine said as Joey and Tony left.

"I told you we could be alone tonight if you just did what I told you." Vinny replied.

Lorraine cuddles up with Vinny and they watch Sunday Night Football together.


	6. Back To The Present

Chapter 6: Back To The Present

It's nineteen years later and Lorraine is sitting on the couch just daydreaming.

"Mom, mom?" Matt asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh hi Matt how was your football game?" Lorraine asked him.

"We won." Matt said excited.

"And Matt scored the winning touchdown." Vinny then told her.

"I'm so proud of you." Lorraine said hugging Matt.

"He picked up a fumble and ran it five yards for a touchdown with under a minute left in the game." Vinny explained.

"Mom, why were you sitting there just staring into space?" Matt then asked her.

"I was thinking about the first time me and your father met." Lorraine smiled.

"And the first time you met my Aunt Marie and the rest of them?" Vinny then asked her.

"Who could forget the first time that they met that family?" Lorraine asked him.

"I'm still trying to get the memorie of first time I met them out of my head." Vinny said to her.

"I never met Dad's Aunt Marie." Matt said to them.

"That's because she died four years before you were born." Vinny told him.

"Was she nice?" Matt then asked her.

Lorraine starts to laugh.

"She was very nice." Vinny told him through Lorraine's laughter.

Lorraine gets the chills.

"Vinny, could you get me a blanket it's cold in here?" Lorraine told him.

"Surething Baby." Vinny said as he got her a blanket.

He gets her blanket and puts it on her.

"Thanks Honey." Lorraine smiled and kissed him.

"And I want my jacket back from when the first time you got the chills when we were dating." Vinny then said to her.

Lorraine starts kissing Vinny on the neck now.

"Fuck the jacket. Let's go upstairs." Vinny said to her as he put her over his shoulders.

"What about the kids?" Lorraine then asked him.

"Danny is at Derek's house, Kate is at the mall, Marie is at Stephanie's house and Brian is at the skatepark." Vinny explained.

"Honey, we have five kids. What about Matt?" Lorraine then asked him.

"I have an idea." Vinny said to her as he put her down.

He pays Matt fifty bucks to go over to Sarah's house and annoy her for two hours. When Vinny comes back he puts Lorraine over his shoulder again and brings her into their room.

The End.


End file.
